


My Mistress...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Kim comforts her lover.RP Fic.Not Real.





	My Mistress...

Kim had seen what had gone on with Miss Elizabeth and Woman, and this time she stepped in the way. 

"Leave her alone."

She had seen Woman walk away, then moved to instantly kneel and kiss Miss Elizabeth's wrist gently. 

"Are you alright?"

Miss Elizabeth murred slightly pained and nodded. 

"Let me take care of you baby?"

Miss Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Please do..."

Kim smiled. 

"Come with me sweetie."

Miss Elizabeth smiled and followed Kim. Kim smiled and drove them home. 

"Come on in..."

Miss Elizabeth followed Kim inside. Kim smiled and locked the door. 

"Okay Sweetness?"

Miss Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Yes Kim..."

"So do you want to lead or... should I?"

"You lead for a change..."

Kim smiled. 

"Sit down for me baby."

Liz did as she was asked smiling as she did so. 

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Ready?"

"I'm ready..."

Kim murred, kneeling to kiss her inner thigh. Liz mewed softly. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop?"

"I will."

Liz agreed. Kim smiled and moved to suckle on her clit. Liz mewed. 

"You like that baby?"

Liz nodded. Kim murred and quickly set a pace. Liz mewed loudly close to climax. Kim sped up once again. 

"Come for me baby."

Elizabeth mewled and came apart.


End file.
